The Boy And The Book
by SolagelosDaughter
Summary: Solangelo fic, Hey it's me, Quinn, hopefully, I'll finish this story. I hope you enjoy. "NICO' and I'll leave you at that 3


p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 20pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Boy And The Book/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"by Quinn /span/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span id="docs-internal-guid-0226f9da-7fff-0366-db55-cc17ee0a8bf3"br /br /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""NICO! What did I say about Shadow Traveling!" I yelled at Nico who had a very smug look on his face./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not to do it." A smile tugged on the corners of his lips, oh they were so...No Will remember? Girls, girls are pretty. Right? /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And what did you do?" I tapped my foot impatiently./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Shadow Traveled." By now he was smirking. Gods what happened to 'I'm going to kill you if you so much as look at me' Nico. It was honestly easier then. This Nico confuses me I mean he smiles around me, and since when does Nico Di Angelo turn red and embarrassed?!/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""3 days in the Infirmary at least." I really wanted to smile right then and there but that would lead up to questions I don't know the answer to./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm not going there." Nico protested/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You so are, don't make me call a stretcher." I tapped my foot, I wouldn't actually do it… Scratch that I totally would./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fine," Nico rolled his eyes, "But this is totally unnecessary."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden""C'mon Death Boy, we're going to the Infirmary." I grinned at the name, Nico, on the other hand, did not./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't call me death boy," Nico grumbled./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sunshine?" That received a glare./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How 'bout Zombie Boy."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm 80." Nico glared at Me./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Biologically, Chronologically you're 14." /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I have no idea what half of that meant." I rolled my eyes./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It means, death breath," That received a full-on glare "That Physically you are 14 but….Mentally, I guess, you are 80."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Death Breath?" The corners of Nico's mouth twitched./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Welp let's go." I brought Nico to the Infirmary./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"I did a physical examination, well uh you don't really span class="hiddenSpellError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid red; cursor: default;"need/span to know that./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden""You're definitely fit, I mean who isn't at span class="hiddenSpellError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid red; cursor: default;"CHB/span?"/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm still keeping you at the Infirmary."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How long?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Three weeks, or until you're not as thin as Percy's sword."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Y-you no-noticed that?" Nico stuttered/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Di Angelo, everyone noticed that. You're malnourished and looks like you haven't slept in oh say about two weeks." I crossed my arms./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"span class="hiddenSpellError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid red; cursor: default;"NICO'S/span POV/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"br /br /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Oh, my gods why is Will so...so…...hot? Gods please don't cross your arms you're making me flustered. /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Soo umm….." Whoa, I Nico Di Angelo nervous. Gods the son of Apollo will be the death of me…No pun intended…/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nico, listen you can't starve yourself," Will said sternly /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And what will you do about it."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden""I will personally come and eat every meal with you even after you're out of the Infirmary," Will suggested er well I hope span class="hiddenGrammarError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid green; cursor: default;"it was a suggestion/span. Kayla knocked on the door,/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"She was reading off a paper "Err Leo span class="hiddenSpellError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid red; cursor: default;"Mcshizzle/span bad boy supreme Valdez?" She tilted her head, confused, The edges of my mouth twitched. /span/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He fell of the rock climbing wall when he was showing off to Calypso." She snorted and rolled her eyes./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well Nico, I swear to the gods if you're not here when I come back the son of Hades will have spinal damage." Will smirked./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He's in the waiting room doing the purpose of the waiting room—waiting." Will nodded as he walked out closing the door./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"KAYLA'S POV/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where's Leo?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I've got Leo, you were just struggling."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden""Kayla! You can't pull me away from a patient because of span class="hiddenGrammarError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid green; cursor: default;"so called/span 'struggling.' What if he's not there when I come back!" Will screamed. Oh gods he was span class="hiddenSpellError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid red; cursor: default;"maaad/span/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay for one the examination was over now you were just flirting with him." I blushed a furious shade of red./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I-I'm not fl-fl-flirting!"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You so are, and for two if he does leave he'll have spinal damage!" Kayla grinned/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Erm, how did you know?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden""Oh please, you're not the quietest person. Also span class="hiddenSpellError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid red; cursor: default;"half/span the camp knows." Kayla retorted./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, I don't even think he's gay!"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Will, hon, he's gayer that Unicorns riding on rainbows! With rainbow cupcakes! In June!"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, I don't even know if I'm gay yet!"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well make your mind up, we'll be waiting." And with that I walked away/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"br /br /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"NICO'S POV/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"I don't think they noticed how close they were to me. Honestly, I was a little happy at first span class="hiddenGrammarError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid green; cursor: default;"but than/span I heard it 'Well I don't know if I'm gay yet' I swear my heart broke at that./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I looked at my wrists, the cuts we're clearing up and we're just scars now, That would be changing when I go to my cabin next./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"br /br /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nico…"Will said softly, breaking from his usual doctor voice./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What." I said a bit too harshly./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sorry I-I'll g-go" He stuttered/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No...Wait what?" I said kinder actually starting to wonder what he was going to tell me./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think…I'm gay for you." His face softened/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, then I'm gay for you" gods what am I saying./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What I'm trying to say is…Nico will you be my boyfriend?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Will, Boyfriend." I said testing the words out./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nico, Boyfriend." Will smirked/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Not much happened in the Infirmary but let's just say Nico is no longer a scrawny boy./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"Time /spanskip...Halloween/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"WILL'S POV/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"Thanks to the span class="hiddenSpellError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid red; cursor: default;"Stolls/span there's a lot of injuries from childish /spanhalloween pranks. I've been tied up in the Infirmary a lot lately./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hello, Glow Stick." Nico came in on my lunch break./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hi, death boy." Nico smiled./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you." I said as Nico came closer and I kissed him. It was wonderful, his lips tasted like strawberries. /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I...love...you….too…." He said in between kisses./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"br /br /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"TIME SKIP ONE MONTH/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"NICO'S POV/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Help!" I called my voice raspy, but no one seemed to hear my call. With that Hera took me. I was terrified a goddess kidnapping you is always dangerous./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"br /br /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"WILL'S POV/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where's Nico!?" I full on panicked./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden""Will…" Chiron looked concerned "I have been informed by a nymph that Nico span class="hiddenGrammarError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid green; cursor: default;"was kidnapped/span…."/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No!" I ran off to his cabin, I knew he had a box of razor blades, I had made him quit cutting but he never threw them away." I opened the door and walked to the bathroom pulling out one. I made seven perfect, straight lines. Just about perfect timing, Hazel walked in./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Will!" She stopped when she saw me, I must've been a mess I mean a sleep deprived Half-Blood, sobbing and covered in the blood dripping down my wrists./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hazel? What are you doing here?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden""It's my cabin, span class="hiddenSpellError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid red; cursor: default;"smartie/span, I came to check on Nico and Chiron told me what had happened. I'm here for three weeks. You know, you really shouldn't cut we'll find him."/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""A-and i-if he's de-de-dead?" I sobbed/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He won't be." She hugged me/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Now lets bandage up those cuts." She helped me bandage them./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"br /br /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"TIME SKIP TWO WEEKS/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Will!" Hazel called/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hm?" I frowned at hating her cheerful voice./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Come to the big house."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I grumbled and walked up to the house. Everyone was there I seriously didn't see a missing camper./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nico!" I ran up and kissed him./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't leave me again." I said on his lips/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't plan on it Sunny."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I broke off the kiss. Chiron raised an eyebrow at us. Nico blushed a furious shade of red./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're g-" Nico cut off a camper with a deadly glare, the camper let out a whimper./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Woah did I make a badspan class="mceItemHidden" boy, emotionless, span class="hiddenSpellError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid red; cursor: default;"Emo/span, Son of Hades BLUSH?" Will smirked, staring at Nico lovingly./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes Will, yes you did." Nico looked at his feet. Realizing he said that out loud./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""span class="mceItemHidden"span class="hiddenSpellError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid red; cursor: default;"Welp/span/span, I'm here now, can I go?" Nico looked at Chiron./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, but you have span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"to be/span evaluated by a doctor to make sure you are both mentally and physically okay." Chiron nodded, /spanWill smirked./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""C'mon death breath, you heard Chiron, Infirmary now." /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ughh"." Nico groaned but he didn't put up a fight./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"—IN THE INFIRMARY—/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Soo Nico, Shirt off."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What?!" Nico tilted his head./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh wait that came out wrong." Will blushed a deep shade of red. Nico pulled his shirt off revealing a huuge gash./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Goddesses are dangerous when you say the wrong answer." He muttered/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Goddesses?!" Will's eyes widened./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, Hera." Nico shrugged/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""She is as dead as a goddess can get." He growled while wrapping Nico's torso with medical tape over the gauze/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Will it's fine, I escaped I'm here now." Nico nodded./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Will looked up into his eyes as a tear slipped down his cheek./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I missed you." Will whispered /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I missed you too." Nico gave a weak smile./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You don't have to go to the campfire if you don't want to, we can stay in your cabin and watch movies." /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hm, while that does sound tempting I should go to the campfire to see if there's any news." Will frowned/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Please?" Will pleaded/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, we can go to my cabin tonight, but can we go to your cabin tomorrow, it's warmer." Nico pulled his shirt back on. /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, but I have a lot of siblings so be warned." Will took Nico's hand and walked out of the Infirmary. They walked to the Dinner pavilion. Nico sat with the Apollo table. Will placed his arm down as Nico began rubbing Will's arm. Will turned his arm engrossed with a conversation with one of his younger sisters teaching her how to set a broken nose. /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Will?" Nico broke Wills attention mid sentence ./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hm?" Will tilted his head./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What is this?" He motioned to the newer cuts /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Er…" Will looked at his feet./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden""Will… You made me quit, I even resisted the urge when you span class="hiddenGrammarError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid green; cursor: default;"were stuck/span at the Infirmary for three weeks and when Frank almost died!" Nico cried out./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nico, you were gone, everyone assumed you died. I barely left the Hades cabin, I couldn't do it. All that mattered at the time was that you were gone." Will's bottom lip trembled as a tear overflowed from his eyes./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey Will it's okay, I'm here now you're not losing me any time soon." Nico whispered in a soothing voice./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I missed yo-u"." His voice cracked /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Shhh it's alright, I'm here now nothing will take me away from you." He whispered in my ear./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ooooohkayyyy/span so I mean that's it for the chapter, The book title will come into place soon I promise also, this is Quinn, this is my /spanprivatespan style="font-size: 13pt; font-family: Oswald; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" account from imhavingafangirlattack/span/span/p 


End file.
